The present invention relates generally to speech communication and, more particularly, to comfort noise generation in discontinuous transmission.
In a normal telephone conversation, one user speaks at a time and the other listens. At times, neither of the users speak. The silent periods could result in a situation where average speech activity is below 50%. In these silent periods, only acoustic noise from the background is likely to be heard. The background noise does not usually have any informative content and it is not necessary to transmit the exact background noise from the transmit side (TX) to the receive side (RX). In mobile communication, a procedure known as discontinuous transmission (DTX) takes advantage of this fact to save power in the mobile equipment. In particular, the TX DTX mechanism has a low state (DTX Low) in which the radio transmission from the mobile station (MS) to the base station (BS) is switched off most of the time during speech pauses to save power in the MS and to reduce the overall interference level in the air interface.
A basic problem when using DTX is that the background acoustic noise, present with the speech during speech periods, would disappear when the radio transmission is switched off, resulting in discontinuities of the background noise. Since the DTX switching can take place rapidly, it has been found that this effect can be very annoying for the listener. Furthermore, if the voice activity detector (VAD) occasionally classifies the noise as speech, some parts of the background noise are reconstructed during speech synthesis, while other parts remain silent. Not only is the sudden appearance and disappearance of the background noise very disturbing and annoying, it also decreases the intelligibility of the conversation, especially when the energy level of the noise is high, as it is inside a moving vehicle. In order to reduce this disturbing effect, a synthetic noise similar to the background noise on the transmit side is generated on the receive side. The synthetic noise is called comfort noise (CN) because it makes listening more comfortable.
In order for the receive side to simulate the background noise on the transmit side, the comfort noise parameters are estimated on the transmit side and transmitted to the receive side using Silence Descriptor (SID) frames. The transmission takes place before transitioning to the DTX Low state and at an MS defined rate afterwards. The TX DTX handler decides what kind of parameters to compute and whether to generate a speech frame or a SID frame. FIG. 1 describes the logical operation of TX DTX. This operation is carried out with the help of a voice activity detector (VAD), which indicates whether or not the current frame contains speech. The output of the VAD algorithm is a Boolean flag marked with xe2x80x98truexe2x80x99 if speech is detected, and xe2x80x98falsexe2x80x99 otherwise. The TX DTX also contains the speech encoder and comfort noise generation modules.
The basic operation of the TX DTX handler is as follows. A Boolean speech (SP) flag indicates whether the frame is a speech frame or a SID frame. During a speech period, the SP flag is set xe2x80x98truexe2x80x99 and a speech frame is generated using the speech coding algorithm. If the speech period has been sustained for a sufficiently long period of time before the VAD flag changes to xe2x80x98falsexe2x80x99, there exists a hangover period (see FIG. 2). This time period is used for the computation of the average background noise parameters. During the hangover period, normal speech frames are transmitted to the receive side, although the coded signal contains only background noise. The value of SP flag remains xe2x80x98truexe2x80x99 in the hangover period. After the hangover period, the comfort noise (CN) period starts. During the CN period, the SP flag is marked with xe2x80x98falsexe2x80x99 and the SID frames are generated.
During the hangover period, the spectrum, S, and power level, E, of each frame is saved. After the hangover, the averages of the saved parameters, Save and Eave, are computed. The averaging length is one frame longer than the length of the hangover period. Therefore, the first comfort noise parameters are the averages from the hangover period and the first frame after it.
During the comfort noise period, SID frames are generated every frame, but they are not all sent. The TX radio subsystem (RSS) controls the scheduling of the SID frame transmission based on the SP flag. When a speech period ends, the transmission is cut off after the first SID frame. Afterward, one SID frame is occasionally transmitted in order to update the estimation of the comfort noise.
FIG. 3 describes the logical operation of the RX DTX. If errors have been detected in the received frame, the bad frame indication (BFI) flag is set xe2x80x98truexe2x80x99. Similar to the SP flag in the transmit side, a SID flag in the receive side is used to describe whether the received frame is a SID frame or a speech frame.
The RX DTX handler is responsible for the overall RX DTX operation. It classifies whether the received frame is a valid frame or an invalid frame (BFI=0 or BFI=1, respectively) and whether the received frame is a SID frame or a speech frame (SID=1 or SID=0, respectively). When a valid speech frame is received, the RX DTX handler passes it directly to the speech decoder. When an erroneous speech frame is received or the frame is lost during a speech period, the speech decoder uses the speech related parameters from the latest good speech frame for speech synthesis and, at the same time, the decoder starts to gradually mute the output signal.
When a valid SID frame is received, comfort noise is generated until a new valid SID frame is received. The process repeats itself in the same manner. However, if the received frame is classified as an invalid SID frame, the last valid SID is used. During the comfort noise period, the decoder receives transmission channel noise between SID frames that have never been sent. To synthesize signals for those frames, comfort noise is generated with the parameters interpolated from the two previously received valid SID frames for comfort noise updating. The RX DTX handler ignores the unsent frames during the CN period because it is presumably due to a transmission break.
Comfort noise is generated using analyzed information from the background noise. The background noise can have very different characteristics depending on its source. Therefore, there is no general way to find a set of parameters that would adequately describe the characteristics of all types of background noise, and could also be transmitted just a few times per second using a small number of bits. Because speech synthesis in speech communication is based on the human speech generation system, the speech synthesis algorithms cannot be used for the comfort noise generation in the same way. Furthermore, unlike speech related parameters, the parameters in the SID frames are not transmitted every frame. It is known that the human auditory system concentrates more on the amplitude spectrum of the signal than to the phase response. Accordingly, it is sufficient to transmit only information about the average spectrum and power of the background noise for comfort noise generation. Comfort noise is, therefore, generated using these two parameters. While this type of comfort noise generation actually introduces much distortion in the time domain, it resembles the background noise in the frequency domain. This is enough to reduce the annoying effects in the transition interval between a speech period and a comfort noise period. Comfort noise generation that works well has a very soothing effect and the comfort noise does not draw attention to itself. Because the comfort noise generation decreases the transmission rate while introducing only small perceptual error, the concept is well accepted. However, when the characteristics of the generated comfort noise differ significantly from the true background noise, the transition between comfort noise and true background noise is usually audible.
In prior art, synthesis Linear Predictive (LP) filter and energy factors are obtained by interpolating parameters between the two latest SID frames (see FIG. 4). This interpolation is performed on a frame-by-frame basis. Inside a frame, the comfort noise codebook gains of each subframe are the same. The comfort noise parameters are interpolated from the received parameters at the transmission rate of the SID frames. The SID frames are transmitted at every kth frame. The SID frame transmitted after the nth frame is the (n+k)th frame. The CN parameters are interpolated in every frame so that the interpolated parameters change from those of the nth SID frame to those of the (n+k)th SID frame when the latter frame is received. The interpolation is performed as follows:                                                         S              xe2x80x2                        ⁡                          (                              n                +                i                            )                                =                                                    S                ⁡                                  (                  n                  )                                            *                              i                k                                      +                                          S                ⁡                                  (                                      n                    -                    k                                    )                                            *                              (                                  1                  -                                      i                    k                                                  )                                                    ,                            (        1        )            
where k is the interpolation period, Sxe2x80x2(n+i) is the spectral parameter vector of the (n+i)th frame, i=0, . . . , kxe2x88x921, S(n) is the spectral parameter vector of the latest updating and S(nxe2x88x92k) is the spectral parameter vector of the second latest updating. Likewise, the received energy is interpolated as follows:                                                         E              xe2x80x2                        ⁡                          (                              n                +                i                            )                                =                                                    E                ⁡                                  (                  n                  )                                            *                              i                k                                      +                                          E                ⁡                                  (                                      n                    -                    k                                    )                                            *                              (                                  1                  -                                      i                    k                                                  )                                                    ,                            (        2        )            
where k is the interpolation period, Exe2x80x2(n+i) is the received energy of the (n+i)th frame, i=0, . . . , kxe2x88x921, E(n) is the received energy of the latest updating and E(nxe2x88x92k) is the received energy of the second latest updating. In this manner, the comfort noise is varying slowly and smoothly, drifting from one set of parameters toward another set of parameters. A block diagram of this prior-art solution is shown in FIG. 4. GSM EFR (Global System for Mobile Communication Enhanced Full Rate) codec uses this approach by transmitting synthesis (LP) filter coefficients in LSF domain. Fixed codebook gain is used to transmit the energy of the frame. These two parameters are interpolated according to Eq. 1 and Eq.2 with k=24. A detailed description of the GSM EFR CN generation can be found from Digital Cellular Telecommunications system (Phase 2+), Comfort Noise Aspects for Enhanced Full Rate Speech Traffic Channels (ETSI EN 300 728 v8.0.0 (2000-07)).
Alternatively, energy dithering and spectral dithering blocks are used to insert a random component into those parameters, respectively. The goal is to simulate the fluctuation in spectrum and energy level of the actual background noise. The operation of the spectral dithering block is as follows (see FIG. 5):
xe2x80x83Savexe2x80x3(i)=Savexe2x80x2(i)+rand(xe2x88x92L,L), i=0, . . . , Mxe2x88x921,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
where S is in this case an LSF vector, L is a constant value, rand(xe2x88x92L,L) is random function generating values between xe2x88x92L and L, Savexe2x80x3(i) is the LSF vector used for comfort noise spectral representation, Savexe2x80x2(i) is the averaged spectral information (LSF domain) of background noise and M is the order of synthesis filter (LP). Likewise, energy dithering can be carried as follows:
Eavexe2x80x3(i)=Eavexe2x80x2(i)+rand(xe2x88x92L,L), i=0, . . . , Mxe2x88x921xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
The energy dithering and spectral (LP) dithering blocks perform dithering with a constant magnitude in prior art solutions. It should be noted that synthesis (LP) filter coefficients are also represented in LSF domain in the description of this second prior art system. However, any other representation may also be used (e.g. ISP domain).
Some prior-art systems, such as IS-641, discards the energy dithering block in comfort noise generation. A detailed description of the IS-461 comfort noise generation can be found in TDMA Cellular/PCS-Radio Interface Enhanced Full-Rate Voice Codec, Revision A (TIA/EIA IS-641-A).
The above-described prior art solutions work reasonably well with some background noise types, but poorly with other noise types. For stationary background noise types (like car noise or wind as background noise), the non-dithering approach performs well, whereas the dithering approach does not perform as well. This is because the dithering approach introduces random jitters into the spectral parameter vectors for comfort noise generation, although the background noise is actually stationary. For non-stationary background noise types (street or office noise), the dithering approach performs reasonably well, but not the non-dithering approach. Thus, the dithering approach is more suitable for simulating non-stationary characteristics of the background noise, while the non-dithering approach is more suitable for generating stationary comfort noise for cases where the background noise fluctuates in time. Using either approach to generate comfort noise, the transition between the synthesized background noise and the true background noise, in many occasions, is audible.
It is advantageous and desirable to provide a method and system for generating comfort noise, wherein the audibility in the transition between the synthesized background noise and the true background noise can be reduced or substantially eliminated, regardless of whether the true background noise is stationary or non-stationary. WO0031719 describes a method for computing variability information to be used for modification of the comfort noise parameters. In particular, the calculation of the variability information is carried out in the decoder. The computation can be performed totally in the decoder where, during the comfort noise period, variability information exists only about one comfort noise frame (every 24th frame) and the delay due to the computation will be long. The computation can also be divided between the encoder and the decoder, but a higher bit-rate is required in the transmission channel for sending information from the encoder to the decoder. It is advantageous to provide a simpler method for modifying the comfort noise.
It is a primary object of the present invention to reduce or substantially eliminate the audibility in the transition between the true background noise in the speech periods and the comfort noise provided in the non-speech period. This object can be achieved by providing comfort noise based upon the characteristics of the background noise.
Accordingly, the first aspect of the present invention is a method of generating comfort noise in non-speech periods in speech communication, wherein signals indicative of a speech input are provided in frames from a transmit side to a receive side for facilitating said speech communication, wherein the speech input has a speech component and a non-speech component, the non-speech component classifiable as stationary and non-stationary. The method comprises the steps of:
determining whether the non-speech component is stationary or non-stationary;
providing in the transmit side a further signal having a first value indicative of the non-speech component being stationary or a second value indicative of the non-speech component being non-stationary; and
providing in the receive side the comfort noise in the non-speech periods, responsive to the further signal received from the transmit side, in a manner based on whether the further signal has the first value or the second value.
According to the present invention, the signals include a spectral parameter vector and an energy level estimated from the non-speech component of the speech input, and the comfort noise is generated based on the spectral parameter vector and the energy level. If the further signal has the second value, a random value is inserted into elements of the spectral parameter vector and the energy level for generating the comfort noise.
According to the present invention, the determining step is carried out based on spectral distances among the spectral parameter vectors. Preferably, the spectral distances are summed over an averaging period for providing a summed value, and wherein the non-speech component is classified as stationary if the summed value is smaller than a predetermined value and the non-speech component is classified as non-stationary if the summed value is larger or equal to the predetermined value. The spectral parameter vectors can be linear spectral frequency (LSF) vectors, immittance spectral frequency (ISF) vectors and the like.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, a system for generating comfort noise in speech communication in a communication network having a transmit side for providing speech related parameters indicative of a speech input, and a receive side for reconstructing the speech input based on the speech related parameters, wherein the speech communication has speech periods and non-speech periods and the speech input has a speech component and a non-speech component, the non-speech component classifiable as stationary and non-stationary, and wherein the comfort noise is provided in the non-speech periods. The system comprises:
means, located on the transmit side, for determining whether the non-speech component is stationary or non-stationary for providing a signal having a first value indicative of the non-speech component being stationary or a second value indicative of the non-speech component being non-stationary;
means, located on the receive side, responsive to the signal, for inserting a random component in the comfort noise only if the signal has the second value.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, a speech coder for use in speech communication having an encoder for providing speech parameters indicative of a speech input, and a decoder, responsive to the provided speech parameters, for reconstructing the speech input based on the speech parameters, wherein the speech communication has speech periods and non-speech periods and the speech input has a speech component and a non-speech component, the non-speech component classifiable as stationary or non-stationary, and wherein
the encoder comprises a spectral analysis module, responsive to the speech input, for providing a spectral parameter vector and energy parameter indicative of the non-speech component of the speech input, and
the decoder comprises means for providing a comfort noise in the non-speech periods to replace the non-speech component based on the spectral parameter vector and energy parameter. The speech coder comprises:
a noise detector module, located in the encoder, responsive to the spectral parameter vector and energy parameter, for determining whether the non-speech component is stationary or non-stationary and providing a signal having a first value indicative of the non-speech component being stationary and a second value indicative of the non-speech component being non-stationary; and
a dithering module, located in the decoder, responsive to the signal, for inserting a random component in elements of the spectral parameter vector and energy parameter for modifying the comfort noise only if the non-speech component is non-stationary.
The present invention will become apparent upon reading the description taking in conjunction with FIGS. 1 to 7.